


Time Spent With You

by Delitescent



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Collection of one-shots, F/F, Romance, Tragedy, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitescent/pseuds/Delitescent
Summary: Chapter 3: "Hurtful Words"Sometimes when hurtful words are said, they are said to protect you.





	1. Never Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promise was never broken, but it still felt like it was.

A breath, white and burning, escaped from Robin's mouth.  
"Say, Lucina," she began.

The cobalt haired princess gazed over towards the tactician.

A scarlet color smothered her cheeks.  
"After this is all over, would you..."  
Robin paused, her eyes facing the midnight sky.  
"like to spend the rest of your days with me?"

Cerulean met amber orbs and Lucina's lips curled.  
"Of course, Robin. I would love to. But what brought this about?"

Robin's hands fumbled inside her coat pocket, and a sable box was revealed.  
"What I'm saying, I guess, is-"  
The lid of the box was pulled back.  
And Robin was suddenly down on her knees.  
"Lucina, will you marry me?"

Sitting in the box was a small, silver ring.  
Embellishing the ring, was a diamond.

A gasp escaped from Lucina's mouth.  
Words caught in her throat,  
her hands went to clutch the cloth covering her heart.  
"Oh, Robin..."

"How about it, Lucina?"  
Robin tilted her head to the left.  
"I will be yours, and you will be mine.  
'Till death do us apart."

“Yes, Robin. Yes, I would love to marry you.”

The tactician skinned her teeth.  
She took Lucina’s hand,  
slipping the ring onto her left middle finger.

“I love you, Lucina.”

“And I love you, Robin.”

The two shared a simple smile  
and  
a precious moment for the both of them.

—

“Robin, are you alright?”  
The princess came to Robin’s side.

“—fine. I’m fine.”  
Her hands covered the wound.

Eyebrows furrowed.  
Lucina took Robin’s hands and moved them to the side.  
“Robin, you’re not fine.  
Please don’t lie to me.”

The tactician gurgled.  
Crimson liquid trickled down her chin.

Lucina’s face was contorted with discomfort.  
She placed both hands under the white-haired female  
and brought her into the air.

Moving through the lines of Shepherds,  
Who had just finished off the Grimleal,  
Lucina hastened to the healers.

“—cina. Luc—. —uc—na. Lucina!”

The lord snapped out of her thoughts.  
“Aunt Lissa?”  
Lucina jumped up to her feet.  
“Is Robin okay?”

“Robin’s going to be just fine.  
After a few days of healing that is.”  
Lissa thumbed back towards the healing tent.  
“Go see her.”

Nodding her head, Lucina ambled into where Robin was.  
Reluctant, she passed several others who had been injured.

“Hey,” a voice called weakly from the left.

“Robin!”  
Lucina sped up to her wife’s bedside.  
“How are you feeling?”

The tactician’s response was tense.  
“I’m feeling alright. In pain, but alright.”

“Thank gods…  
I was so worried,” she exhaled stiffly.  
“What if you went into a coma,  
what if you never woke up,  
what if you did wake up but you forgot everything,  
what if you forgot about me?”

Letting out a chuckle, Robin smiled,  
“I didn’t even hit my head, Silly.  
And even if I did, I wouldn’t ever forget you.”

“Promise me that you’ll never forget me, Robin.”

“I promise.”

—

Robin clutched her head.  
The voices, they spoke to her.  
She let out a groan of increasing torment.

“My love, what is the matter?”  
Lucina, turned to face the tactician.

“Nothing, Lucina,” Robin told a pretty lie.  
She was unable to make eye contact.

The cobalt-haired woman frowned.  
“Robin, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

Robin faced Lucina, “Of course, dear.”

Soon, after a moment of silence, the tears began to fall.

“It won’t stop.”  
Lucina stayed quiet, unable to understand.

“The voices inside my head, they won’t stop telling me lies.  
Grima is haunting me.  
And I’m afraid.”  
Robin’s amber orbs looked towards Lucina.

The princess reached out a finger,  
She thumbed away a tear.

Robin gave an expression of suffering.  
Under her eyes were black bags.  
Her ivory hair was tufted.

“Robin, everything is going to be okay. You’re not alone.  
Together we will defeat Grima.  
And then we’ll both be free.”  
Lucina made a soft grin.  
“‘Til death do us part,’ you said.  
I will not allow you to do this by yourself.”

The tactician took a step forward,  
Burying her face into the crook of Lucina’s neck.

Lucina took Robin’s hand in hers. 

“I’ll never leave you, Robin.  
I will protect you.”

A soft cry was muffled.

“As long as I live, I will make sure that stays true.”

They stayed in that position for sometime.  
Just the two of them.

—

Two mirror-like images stood across from each other.  
“Robin!”  
Her voice didn’t seem to reach the tactician.  
And before Lucina’s very eyes, they merged into one.

The figure turned around.  
It looked exactly like her wife,  
Yet it wasn’t.

A step was taken backwards.  
Lucina’s eyes widened.  
The one thing she sought to protect was now gone.  
And it was all her own fault.

“Chrom,” the inhuman voice cackled.  
Grima moved forward towards The Exalt.

Chrom’s mouth opened and closed,  
Saying something that Lucina couldn’t hear.

The fell dragon vessel raised it’s hand, ready to strike.  
“Lucina!” Chrom called out.  
But Lucina was too in shock to understand why he was calling her name.

The Exalt moved in a split second, pushing his future daughter out of the way.  
In an instant, he was struck by Grima’s attack.

On the ground, Lucina perked up and out of her daze.  
_No… It can’t be._  
The past she had hoped to save was now repeating the same future.

The Robin look-a-like stared at Lucina.  
The princess pulled herself off of the ground,  
Yet was hesitant to unsheath her Falchion.

Tears threatened to fall as her father squirmed on the ground.  
“Father!” Lucina shouted, immediately scurrying to his side.  
She kneeled down.

Chrom looked up from his position on the ground.  
Blood was splattered across the back of the dragon.  
“This isn’t your fault. Nor is it, Robin’s.”

Salty water scorched her cheeks as they dribbled down.  
She was unable to make a sound.  
Her tongue was caught in knots.

“G— ba— again, Lucina.”  
Lucina pulled Chom into her lap.  
“Save her, Lucina.”

The woman let out a stinging sob.

“You can do —t. Once more.”  
Chrom closed his eyes before taking a breath.  
The breath that would be his last.

His head rolled to the side.  
Lucina’s shoulders dropped.  
But before she could do anything else,  
Something grabbed her by the neck.

“You.. You’re the one that almost ruined my plans.”

Lucina’s boots left the ground.  
She struggled to gasp for air.

“Too bad that you weren’t able to save anything in this timeline.  
Just like you weren’t able to save anything in the future either.”

 _I wasn’t able to save anything._  
_Not my friends._  
_Not my father._  
_Not my wife._  
_Not myself._  
_Nothing._  
_Nothing at all._  
_What a failure I am._

“You’re right,” Lucina gagged out.  
She smiled pitifully.  
“I wasn’t able to live up to anything I wanted to be.  
I’m sorry, Robin. I wasn’t able to protect you.”  
The words come out feverishly,  
Burning the insides of her throat.

“....”

Suddenly, Lucina was harshly dropped to the ground.  
Looking up, those lovely amber eyes had returned,  
Yet held a great pain to them.

“L-Lucina…” The person spoke, their fists clenched.

The princess bit the inside of her cheek,  
Trying to stop herself from crying.

“Don’t cry….” Grima—no—Robin, gave a bittersweet smile.  
Her hand reached out to wipe away a tear,  
Just as Lucina had done to her so long ago.

“Robin?” Lucina inquired.

“I don’t hav—” Robin cut off, scrunching her face in pain.  
“Foolish mortal! You thin—”  
Robin shook her head, clawing at her scalp.  
She opened her eyes.  
“Lucina, I’m going to s-send you back.”

“Wa—” She tried to speak.

“I love you, Lucina. So, please…  
Save me.”

Those were the last words Lucina ever heard from her wife.

—

“You saved my sister’s life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?”  
The young man with cobalt-hair voiced.

She paused, looking towards the female with bright,  
ivory colored hair that was held into twin tails.

The two looked at each other for a period of time.  
“Your name is…?” The tactician questioned.

“You may call me Marth.”  
A single drop of water fell from beneath the mask.


	2. "Am I making you cry?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brain may forget, but the heart never does.

An angry deluge raged outside,  
Rain in every possible nook and cranny.

The two were outside under the overhang of the cafe  
They had just been spending time at.

An umbrella tightly gripped, popped open.  
“Come, Lucina. Let’s go before the winds pick up.”  
Robin gently hovered the umbrella over the  
Cobalt-haired girl.

“Thank you, Robin,” Lucina smiled.  
She wrapped her hand around the metal,  
Sharing it with the white-haired female.

Robin ever so slightly shuddered at the way  
Lucina said her name.  
“Of course.”

The two entered the wrathful storm,  
Hidden under a tiny umbrella that was meant for one.

After a little ways of walking,  
Lucina looked over to her partner in crime.

Robin’s amber eyes simply kept forward.  
The umbrella had made it’s way over  
To Lucina’s side, leaving a open spot  
On Robin’s left shoulder.

Lucina inaudibly moved the umbrella  
To the left to cover up the shoulder  
That had been drenched in rain.

Now, Lucina felt the sting of the cold  
Rain seeping through her thin clothing.

Robin gazed over to the other female.  
“Let me be the gentleman.”  
She pushed the umbrella over Lucina’s head.

Huffing, Lucina knew that Robin  
Was too stubborn to let the umbrella cover  
Herself.

“Then how about this?”  
Lucina moved the umbrella in between them.  
It now covered the majority of each other.  
Yet both of them would be in the rain just a tad.

Robin frowned,  
But didn’t let a word escape.

Lucina beamed,  
The beating of her heart was now  
Clear in her ears.

Soon her smile turned into an  
Expression of worry.

“Something wrong, Lucina?”

The way her name rolled off  
Of Robin’s tongue gave her jitters.

Lucina stopped walking,  
Letting go of the umbrella.

“Robin,”  
She began.  
“Can I tell you something?”

The color red could be seen  
Forming on Lucina’s pale cheeks.

“Of course.”  
Robin’s lips curled upwards  
In a sympathetic way.

Placing a hand over her heart,  
Lucina clutched her clothing.  
“Whenever I'm around you,  
I seem to get these weird feelings.”

The white-haired female tilted her head.

“My hands get clammy,  
My stomach gets bunched in knots,  
And my heart races.”

Eyes widening,  
Robin’s smile was made of  
A hidden relief.

“Lucina..”  
Robin whispered.

“I think..  
I think that…  
I love you, Robin.”

Amber orbs met with Lucina’s cerulean.

“I know. I shouldn't be feeling  
This way.  
A girl falling in love with  
Another girl is disgusting.”  
A forlorn expression contorted  
Lucina’s face. 

Using her free hand,  
Robin took Lucina’s hand in hers.  
“It's not disgusting.  
It's okay to feel that way.”

Robin paused.

“Because I feel the same  
Way about you.”  
Robin placed Lucina’s hand over  
Her own chest.  
“Can you feel it?  
My heart:  
It beats for you.”

The blue-haired female reddened.  
“Robin, I—”

Her words were cut off by  
Screeching tires. 

…

In the next moment,  
They were both on the ground.

Lucina’s body ached,  
Her head lying against the cold  
Pavement.

Rain showered her body  
As the car made it’s getaway.

Head throbbing in pain,  
Lucina’s vision faded in and out.

She could feel one thing other  
Than the rain and the pain.  
Someone had wrapped their  
Arms around her. 

One word.  
One name.  
Came to her mind.

_Robin._

“Robin,”  
She muttered.

No response.

“Robin..?”  
Lucina used all her strength to push  
Herself up.

Robin’s arms limply fell to the concrete.

Burning tears watered her eyes.  
Words all caught up in her throat.  
Her world seemed to stop.

There, laying on the wet Earth, was  
Her best friend.  
No.  
Her love.

Cut wires scattered the ground,  
Nuts and bolts were there too.  
Confusion expressed itself in  
Lucina’s face. 

The wires ran along under  
Robin’s body. 

And suddenly,  
Lucina was kneeling down.

Hesitant, Lucina picked up Robin  
and lay her on her back.

On Robin's stomach was a horrible gash.  
However, not a single drop of blood  
Was to be found.

Instead there was  
machinery.

—

The stool screeched as Lucina  
Took it by the leg.

It lightly squeaked under her weight.

Right in front of her was Robin.  
Not alive.  
Nor was she dead.

How could she be be dead if  
She was never alive to begin with?

Lucina took Robin’s hand.  
The skin felt so real,  
But they held no warmth  
Like they used to.

For the past several weeks  
Lucina had been sitting in her  
Home’s garage,  
Attempting to fix the girl.

She had read up on several books  
On machinery and the like.

In a day and age like this one,  
Robots were not uncommon to find.  
And the outside difference between them  
And a human.  
Was none. 

However, never would Lucina had guessed  
That her very own Robin  
Was a robot.

Lucina would’ve gladly handed Robin  
Over to someone who knew what they  
Were doing.  
But no one knew exactly who was a robot  
And who was not.  
And in the end, the making of robots  
Was kept a secret.

So Lucina had to fix Robin herself.

—

Cerulean orbs lit up with excitement.  
Finally, she had finished repairing Robin.

“I wonder if I did it right,”  
Lucina mumbled under her breath.

The girl stared at the body in front of her.

“Now…  
How do I turn her on?”  
The question posed was a giant problem.  
What was the point of fixing Robin  
If she couldn't even turn her back on?

First, Lucina did a thorough search  
Of the skin that showed.

“Ah! It must be here.”  
Lucina was looking at the back of  
Robin’s neck,  
Where she had found a rectangular lining.  
“How did I not notice this before?”

The cobalt-haired female thumbed over  
The skin of Robin’s neck.

“Robin.. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
She murmured.

Perhaps Robin was too afraid to tell her.

Lucina shook her head and  
Stuck her fingernails into the indent.  
“Sorry, that probably doesn't feel good.”

The flesh covered machinery  
Came out easily.

Uncovered was a switch.  
It was already set on the ‘O’ side.

Lucina switched it to the ’X’ side  
And then back to the ‘O.’

There was a pregnant pause.

 _It didn't work.._  
Lucina put the flesh back into place before  
Shoving her head into her hands.

Water rolled down her cheeks,  
Dribbling off her chin and leaving  
A burning sensation. 

“Why are you crying?”

Lucina’s head was immediately up.  
_Was it really…?_

Right in front of her was Robin,  
Her head tilted and a look of  
Worry on her face. 

“Robin!”  
Leaping off of her chair,  
Lucina rushed in to hug the female.

Robin returned the hug,  
Although very gently,  
Almost giving her an air hug.

“I'm so glad,”  
Lucina weeped.  
“I'm so so glad.”

“Glad? Why is that?”  
Robin inquired.

Lucina removed herself from the girl.  
“I thought you were gone forever.”

Robin stayed quiet.  
And in a moment,  
She reached out her hand to wipe  
Away a tear from Lucina’s face.

“Why didn't you tell me anything, Robin?” 

There was a moment of silence.

The robot’s face contorted in confusion.  
“Robin? Who is that?”

Lucina froze.  
She let out a miserable chuckle.  
“Haha, now is not the time for jokes,  
Robin.”

“Am I Robin?”  
The white-haired female responded.

Heart caught in Lucina’s throat,  
The tears began to fall once more.

“Am I making you cry?”  
Robin made a pitiful expression.  
“I'm sorry.”

“No,”  
Lucina took a deep, shaky breath.  
“It's okay.”

The shorter girl reached out,  
Placing her hand on Lucina’s.  
“Please don't cry.  
It makes me sad.  
It makes my heart hurt,  
But I don't know why.”

Lucina gave a bittersweet smile.  
“My name is Lucina.  
Your name is Robin.”

Robin’s face turned into one of pain.  
“Lucina? That's.. a pretty name.”  
She peered into Lucina’s eyes.  
“It brings me a feeling of warmth.”

The cobalt-haired girl flipped her hand  
And interlocked their fingers.

“Tell me, Lucina.  
I can't seem to remember anything.  
How do you know me?”  
Robin questioned.

“Are you interested?”

She nodded.  
“I think that you played a  
Big part in my life.  
That I can tell.  
I can tell from the way my heart beats  
When I look at you.”  
Robin’s lips curled.

“It all started when you and I…”  
Lucina's face mirrored Robin's.


	3. Hurtful words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when hurtful words are said, they are said to protect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is actually over 3K long! I've never actually written a one-shot that long. But I hope y'all enjoy!

Modern AU

The white-haired female tugged  
At her blazer’s sleeves.  
Sitting on crumpled ivory sheets,  
Robin winced.  
“Ow…”

The nurse simply kept pressing  
The alcohol drenched cotton ball  
Against the teen’s face.  
“Again?”

Robin gazed off to the side,  
Leaving the room in silence  
Besides the hum of medical equipment.

“You shouldn't be  
Picking fights with people,”  
The nurse stated.

She huffed pettily,  
Throwing her arms out to the side.  
“I didn't pick any fights.”

“Hold still!”  
The nurse dabbed the cotton ball  
On a nasty, blood-ridden gash. 

“Ah!”  
Robin pulled back,  
Her cheek now stinging. 

Having enough of it,  
Robin set her feet on the tiled floor.  
She brought herself into the air.

“And where do you think you're going?”

“Anywhere but here,”  
Robin retorted.

The white-haired female shoved  
Her hands into the pockets of her skirt.  
Slowly,  
She made her way down the hallways  
And out of the school building.

She was met by male student,  
Whom she knew.

Someone she didn't want to know.

“Heyo, Nerd,”  
The male drawled. 

Robin flinched at the sound of his voice.  
She didn't respond.

His face turned to one of anger.  
“Not gonna even answer,  
Huh?”

He took a few steps forwards  
Towards the girl.

Immediately,  
Robin dashed off in the opposite direction.  
This action led her to behind the school,  
An even worse place to be.

In the midst of her run,  
She tripped on a twig.  
Just my luck. 

Robin fell face first into the Earth,  
Dirt rubbing into open wounds.

“Running now, are we?”  
The male’s voice was heard from above her.

Picking herself from off the ground,  
A foot was shoved into her back.

She bit her tongue,  
Hiding a cry of pain.

Using his foot,  
The male flipped Robin  
So that she was facing the dark sky.

He smiled at her.

And she smiled back.  
“It's funny how you resort to violence  
Because you don't have enough  
Intelligence to talk it out like a  
Normal person.”

The male leaned down,  
Raising his fist.

Robin closed her eyes,  
Ready to be hit.

But the punch never came in  
Contact with her face.

Her eyes fluttered open,  
The male’s arm was being held  
By a female student.

“Stop it, Gangrel,”  
The girl demanded.

Robin pulled herself into a sitting position.  
She gazed upwards to get a better look  
At the female’s face.

Cerulean met amber.

And something inside those cerulean orbs  
Made Robin want to cry.

The male snatched his arm out  
Of the female’s hand.  
“What do you think you're doing,  
Lucina?”

The girl with beautiful, long, blue hair  
Made an expression of pure annoyance.  
“I could say the same to you.”

Gangrel,  
Robin now knew his name,  
Clicked his tongue in disgust.  
“I'm just teaching this nerd a lesson.”

“Gangrel,”  
Lucina voiced.  
“I doubt you could teach anyone an actual  
Lesson. The only thing you're doing here  
Is beating an innocent student up.” 

The male turned his head before  
Dragging himself away from the two girls.

Once Gangrel was out of sight,  
Lucina held out a hand to the girl  
On the ground.  
“Are you okay?”

Reluctantly,  
Robin took Lucina’s hand.  
“I'm fine.”

Lucina helped Robin stand up,  
But Robin’s aching muscles  
Wouldn't allow her to.

“Let me help you.”  
Lucina slung Robin’s arm around  
Her shoulder.

Together, they stood up.  
Limping, Robin hung her head.

“Where do you live?”

Robin stared at Lucina,  
Afraid to tell her.

“I'm going to take you home.”  
Lucina looked back at her,  
Her face full of worry.

The white-haired female sniffled.  
“I— I..”  
The words jumbled around on her tongue.

Lucina stopped in her tracks.  
“What's wrong?”

“I don't have a home.”

Perplexed,  
The cobalt-haired girl raised her eyebrows.  
“Then… Where do you stay?”

Robin looked in the opposite direction.  
“I stay at the infirmary.”

“At the school?”  
Lucina inquired.

She nodded.  
“The principal pays for my expenses  
And in return, I have to make good grades.”

The taller female then began to walk,  
Taking Robin with her.  
“W-where are we going?”

Lucina gave Robin a smile.  
“You're gonna be staying with me  
From now on.”

Robin’s eyes widened.  
“Me. With you?”

She moved her head up and down.

“Bu— but it's taboo to be near someone  
Like me,”  
Robin stuttered out. 

Shrugging her shoulders,  
Lucina spoke.  
“I could care less of what people think.  
From what I've seen,  
You're a good person.”

Robin raised an eyebrow,  
“From what you've seen?”

Lucina looked forward towards the now night sky.  
“You feed the strays lost in the rain.  
You water the flowers when no one else will.  
You lend your umbrella to students,  
When you know you’ll never get it back.”

She paused.

“All when no one’s looking.”

The shorter female gasped,  
“H-how did you know?”

“That’s a secret I’ll have to keep,”  
Lucina chuckled.

Soon the two arrived at Lucina’s car.  
She helped place Robin into the passenger seat  
Before settling into the driver’s.

—

After a few months of settling in with Lucina,  
Robin had definitely began to noticed  
How kind she was.

“Are you ready to leave?”  
Lucina questioned from across the room,  
Slipping on her loafers.

“Yeah,”  
Robin answered back as she slung  
Her bag over her shoulder.  
The shorter girl ran up to Lucina,  
And they exited the small apartment together.

Walking together side by side  
Was something that Robin  
would have never imagined.

Robin looked down at Lucina’s empty hand.  
She felt the compulsion to hold it.

Inching her fingers closer to Lucina’s,  
She backed out in the last moment.  
Her hand softly returned to her side  
As if it had never moved to begin with.

The two ambled on in silence  
Until they finally made it to the school  
Where they had to part ways.

Robin walked with a light skip to her step.  
Today was just going to be a great nother day.

She hadn’t been bullied ever since Lucina  
Had stepped into her life.

It was honestly a giant miracle.

Robin smiled all the way through her classes  
And into lunch.

The white-haired girl dashed off from  
Her classroom as soon as  
The bell rung.

She made her way to Lucina’s  
Classroom where she would stop  
By every day for lunch.

Peering inside the classroom,  
There was no Lucina in sight.

“Are you looking for Lucina, Robin?”  
A female voice inquired.  
Robin knew this voice.  
It was Cynthia,  
One of Lucina’s best friends.

The white-haired girl gestured with her head.

“She’s meeting with some…  
Friends.  
Just wait here and she’ll be  
Here soon.”

The way Cynthia paused was unnerving.

“Are you daft?”  
Another female voice came into sound.

It belonged to a girl with crimson colored hair.  
It was Severa.

“You really expect her to believe you  
When you say it like that?”  
Severa chided.

Cynthia jumped to place a hand  
Over Severa’s mouth.  
“Well, now she knows that I’m  
Lying because of your big fat mouth.”

The two began to babble.  
“Wait. Wait. Wait,”  
Robin spoke.  
“Where is Lucina?”

“She— She uh…”  
Cynthia began to stumble with her words.

Severa cut in,  
“She’s out fighting with Gangrel and his crew.”

“Fighting Gangrel??”  
Robin’s heart began to pound.  
She thought all of this was over.  
But apparently not.  
“Where is she!?”

“Behind the school. Like usual.”  
Severa answered casually.

Robin was off and running.  
She knew she couldn’t do anything  
To help Lucina.  
But she had to see if Lucina was okay.

Arriving outside,  
Robin took a turn to the pathway  
That led to where Lucina was.

Coming into view was cobalt  
Surrounded by several different colors.

It was Lucina surrounded by a whole  
Bunch of students.

Pushing her way through the cheering crowd,  
Robin made it to the front where she saw  
Lucina.

The white-haired girl’s words were stuck.  
Lucina.  
She wanted to call out so desperately.

Dodging to the right,  
Lucina threw out a punch.  
It landed directly into Gangrel’s  
Stomach.

The latter gasped for air,  
And fell to the ground.  
It seemed the fight was over.

Wiping away the sweat from her brow,  
Lucina gazed away from the fallen.  
The two girl’s eyes had met  
And immediately Lucina placed a hand  
Over her right eye.

Robin ambled forward.  
Each step was taken reluctantly as  
The crowd dispersed.

Gangrel’s lackeys had taken their leader  
Away before Robin was even  
Halfway to Lucina.

“Lucina…”  
Robin mumbled.

Lucina stood there with an  
Awkward expression.  
Her hand still covering her eye.

“Are you okay?”  
Robin asked Lucina,  
Just as she had done so long before.

“Y-yeah,”  
She responded hesitantly.

Robin doubted this.  
“Please don’t lie.”

Lucina gazed off to the side as  
The shorter female took a hold  
Of her hand and lifted it off  
From her eye.

It revealed a large purplish bruise  
Right over her eye.

Drawing in a short breath,  
Robin thumbed over the bruise lightly.

It was a black eye for sure.

Robin didn’t say anything,  
But instead took Lucina’s hand  
And intertwined their fingers.

She began to walk to the nurse’s office.  
Lucina stayed silent the entire time.  
Only the look of dejection sat on her face.

Inside the infirmary,  
The white-haired female could not find  
The nurse.

That was not a problem for her though.  
She simply opened up the freezer,  
And took out an ice pack.

“Take this and place it against your eye,”  
Robin stated.

Now in her hands,  
Lucina put the ice pack on her eye.  
Still unable to make contact with the other female.

Robin had so many questions.  
And she had the feeling that  
Lucina wouldn’t answer them.

The cobalt-haired student sat down  
On the edge of one of the beds that  
Lined the infirmary. 

Robin took a seat,  
On the bed,  
Right next to her.

They sat in silence.  
Neither of them spoke a single word.

—

Robin woke up to the feeling of something  
On her shoulder.  
She slightly turned her head,  
To see that It was Lucina  
Who had fallen asleep.

The shorter female reached out  
To swipe away the hair in Lucina’s face.  
But she couldn’t do it.

Lately,  
Robin had been bothered by some  
Unpleasant thoughts.

That day when Lucina had gotten  
A black eye.  
Severa had said that  
Lucina was outside,  
behind the school  
Like usual.

Like usual.  
What did that mean?

Was it often that Lucina fought Gangrel?  
Why did she fight Gangrel?

In the end,  
Robin knew the answers.  
She just didn’t want to believe in it.

Lucina was fighting Gangrel  
because of her.

Those odd bruises that Lucina  
Sported every week was not because  
Of kendo like Lucina had told Robin.

It was from her fights with Gangrel,  
Robin’s previous bully.

That meant.  
Lucina was getting hurt  
Because of her.

For the first time in her life,  
Someone had decided to be  
Nice to her.  
And ultimately,  
Lucina was paying the  
Price.  
Robin furrowed her eyebrows.  
She was going to do something about this.

—

“Gangrel,”  
The white-haired female spoke.

The man who’s name was called  
Had an expression of annoyance.

“I want you to stop bothering Lucina.”

Gangrel let out a vile howl from  
The depths of his throat.  
“The little nerd, demanding things  
From me?”

Robin stood there with her books  
Clutched to her chest.

“Tell you what, Nerd,”  
Gangrel voiced.  
“What’s in it for me,  
If I stop bothering her?”

He tapped his chin with his finger.

“She’s done some good damage  
To my ego.  
And  
I’m looking to make her pay.”

Robin eyes cast low to the ground.  
“I’ll let you and your henchmen  
To beat me up whenever you want.”

“Hm.”  
Gangrel sat there on the steps for  
Some time before coming to a  
Conclusion.  
“I like the sound of it.  
You’ve got yourself a deal,  
Nerd.”

Robin stood there as Gangrel  
Stood up and left for whatever  
He did while he skipped classes.

_As long as I hang out with Lucina,_  
_She’s going to keep protecting me._  
_I’ll be the one to protect her now._

She left for the infirmary,  
Her original home.  
The next day would bear Robin’s  
First beating in months.

There she was down on the ground again,  
Holding her tears.  
Just like it used to be.

Robin’s lips curled as Gangrel  
Unleashed a punch to her face.

Head buried in the mud,  
The white-haired girl raised her hands  
To clutch what was now probably  
A broken nose.

She could feel the blood dribble  
Down her lips.

“Robin!  
I’ve been looking for you!”

The said girl tensely pulled her head up.

It was Lucina.

Lucina locked eyes with Gangrel.  
She growled darkly,  
Already making her way over to  
The male.

“Lucina,”  
Robin started.  
“Don’t come any closer.”

The cobalt-haired female stopped  
A few feet away from Robin and Gangrel.  
“Robin..?.”

“This is none of your business…”  
Robin shouted,  
“So get lost!”

Lucina didn’t budge a single millimeter.  
A single look of dumbfoundedness  
Was on her face.  
She didn’t say a single word.

Robin shut her eyes  
No longer wanting to see the hurt.  
“I said…  
Get out of here!  
Scram!”

Gangrel towered over Robin with a  
Look of amusement.

The taller female spoke very quietly,  
“Why won’t you let me help you?”

Robin swallowed the large pile  
Of saliva that had formed in her mouth.  
“I don’t need your help!”

Lucina took a step backwards.  
Then another one  
Before turning around  
And running off.

Robin lay her head back on the ground.

_It’s better off this way._

“How pitiful.”  
Gangrel mocked.  
“Did you see her as she left?  
Poor thing.  
You made her cry.”

Robin’s rush of adrenaline finally ended.  
The pain feeling all too real.

“Have you finally realized what a pain  
In the arse you are for her?”

Robin stared up at the sky,  
Dark clouds hung overhead.

“You’ve done nothing but cause  
Her trouble.”

Robin didn’t reply.  
But she was listening,  
Absorbing every word to heart.

“Did you know that she got kicked off  
The student council team because of you?  
Did you know that she lost friends  
Because of you?  
How sad must she be?  
And she hides it all behind a smile,  
Just for you.  
How cute.”

The salty tears began to well up.

“I’m not sure what you did to  
Make her your friend.  
But you sure did a hella great job  
Making her feel like shit.”

The sky began to drizzle,  
Crackling with thunder.

Gangrel spit at the ground next to Robin.  
He then prodded at her side with  
His foot.

She didn’t respond.

The male let out a laugh  
As he left the area.

Robin lay there in the cold,  
as she began to laugh.  
The rain mixed in with her tears  
And blood.

_I’m sorry, Lucina._

—

With her nose back into place,  
Robin cringed.  
The medicine was not helping  
To keep away the pain.

Today was the first day without waking  
Up to Lucina’s voice  
In a long time.

Robin sat up in her bed,  
Stretching out her limbs.

It was time to get ready for a new school day.

She frowned all throughout class,  
And when lunch came Robin  
Wanted to cry.

“Is Robin here?”

Robin’s attention immediately honed in on the  
Conversation.

“Yes, she’s at her desk.”

Walking inside the room was the girl with  
Cobalt-colored hair.

Cerulean and Amber made contact  
For a split second.

Robin was off running out of the classroom,  
Leaving Lucina to wonder what she had done wrong.

That wasn’t the last of Robin’s awkward encounters  
With Lucina.  
The taller girl kept appearing out of nowhere,  
Trying to speak to her.

But Robin ignored her every time.

Lucina would spot Robin in the hallways,  
Leaving Robin to make a mad dash into  
The restroom stalls until she would give  
Up and leave.

Robin would see Lucina buying lunch  
In the cafeteria.  
And in order to avoid her,  
Robin wouldn’t eat lunch.

A little part of Robin’s heart  
Cried every time she saw Lucina.

Lucina, no matter what she was doing,  
Had a look of forlorn.

One day,  
While resting in the nurse’s office,  
Robin was visited by Lucina.

“Rob—”  
The words died as they came out.

The white-haired girl spun around.

Robin’s face was covered in bruises,  
Cuts, and gashes.  
Her uniform was covered in dirt,  
And her ivory colored hair was  
Dyed a dirty brown.

Gritting her teeth,  
Robin voiced a statement  
That hurt herself to say.  
“Can’t you just leave me alone already?!”

“But Robin…!”  
Lucina exclaimed,  
Trailing off as she didn’t know what to say.

The shorter girl knew how stubborn Lucina was.  
And only something so hurtful to her  
Was going to make her leave.

Robin took a deep breath,  
Before pointing at Lucina.  
“You,”  
She said.  
“You are the worst thing that  
Has ever happened to me.  
I don’t want to see you ever again,  
Even if it’s at your own funeral.”

The words clawed at her throat as  
They came out burning and  
Scorching hot.

Lucina’s face contorted into  
One of betrayal.  
“I— I see.”

She looked Robin straight into  
The eyes,  
As if hoping that what  
Robin said was a joke.

When Lucina was not given a  
Response,  
She spoke,  
“If that’s how you really feel,  
Then I’ll leave you alone.”

Robin looked the other way  
As Lucina opened the door.

Her back.  
Was all that Robin could see.  
Lucina was getting farther  
And farther away from her grasp.

But this was how it was supposed to be.  
This was for the best.  
Lucina would be happier this way.

Robin’s vision was blurred by  
The tears that were about to fall.  
She loved this girl.  
And all she could do to save her  
Was push her away.

Unexpectedly,  
Lucina gave Robin one last look.

And right as soon as Robin blinked,  
The tears fell,  
Stinging every single cut she  
Had on her face.

“Lucina,”  
Robin cried out.

The cobalt-haired girl turned her body  
Around as fast as one could.

“Robin…”  
Lucina mumbled under her breath,  
Her eyes beginning to water.

Scrambling across the bed,  
Robin made her way to Lucina.

She just couldn’t keep herself away.

Lucina met Robin in the middle of the room.  
And Robin tackled the taller girl to the floor.

“Lucina, I’m so sorry...  
I didn’t mean anything I said…”  
She sniffled loudly,  
Tears falling faster than ever.

“It’s okay, Robin.”

Lucina looked straight into Robin’s amber eyes.  
Robin looked back.  
Both of their eyes held so many unsaid words.

Placing a hand on Robin’s cheek to thumb  
Away the tears.  
Lucina leaned in,  
Closing her eyes.

She ever so gently pressed her lips  
Against Robin’s.

And in bliss,  
Robin’s eyes fluttered closed.

Their lips stayed together for a long time  
Until both of them had held their  
Breath for too long.

This time,  
No words were needed.  
For they both knew  
What the other was going to say.

—

On the next day,  
Robin and Lucina were walking to school  
Side by side.

Robin looked down at Lucina’s empty hand.  
She felt the compulsion to hold it.

Inching her fingers closer to Lucina’s,  
Robin intertwined their hands together.

Both of their lips curled into a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! So I hope that y'all enjoyed reading this!  
> I was trying out a new writing style and it turned into this poetic kind of deal.  
> Stay tuned for the next one-shot! And please leave me a comment on how I did, or If I could improve in any way.


End file.
